Tudo é como tem de ser
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Porque nem tudo acontece do jeito que planejamos, mas pode ser maravilhoso mesmo assim... Fanfic de aniversário para a Shunrei. Continuação da fic do aniversário passado, Mistérios do Coração.


**TUDO É COMO TEM DE SER**

**Continua****ção de "Mistérios do Coração"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

De mãos dadas, Shiryu e Shunrei saem de casa em direção à cachoeira. Minutos atrás tinham decidido que ali se amariam pela primeira vez. Quando já estão um pouco afastados da casa, Seiya, ainda de pijamas, corre até eles.

– Shiryu! Shunrei! – diz o rapaz, aproximando-se do casal. – Bom dia!

– Erh... bom dia, Seiya. – Shiryu responde um tanto constrangido. – Acordou cedo.

– Perdi o sono. Iam sair?

– Hum... sim... – confirma o rapaz. – Íamos só dar um passeio rápido na cachoeira.

– Ah, posso ir junto? – Seiya se anima. – Não gosto muito de banho, mas o de cachoeira é tão bom!

– Ah, claro. – Shiryu consente e olha nos olhos de Shunrei, numa expressão clara de que teriam de deixar para mais tarde o que pretendiam fazer. Ela assente sorrindo e meneando a cabeça discretamente.

– Oba!! Vou trocar de roupa! – Seiya diz e entra em casa novamente. Depois, pára, vira-se para Shiryu e Shunrei, e continua a falar. – Esperem! Vou fazer melhor ainda! Vou chamar todo mundo!

– Certo, Seiya. Chame todo mundo. – Shiryu concorda sorrindo.

– Bom, já que vamos todos, vou preparar algum lanche para levar. – Shunrei diz e beija a face do noivo. Com os lábios dela encostados em sua bochecha direita, ele sussurra: "Mais tarde...". Ela sorri e murmura um "sim". Os dois entram em casa e vão para a cozinha. De lá, ouvem a alegria de Seiya no quarto ao acordar os demais.

– Vamos ter que deixar para depois... – ele diz ao se sentar à mesa, e cora.

– Tudo bem. – ela responde enquanto separa algumas latas de atum em conserva. – Foi até melhor. Já pensou se ele aparecesse quando estivéssemos lá na cachoeira fazendo... você sabe...?

Shunrei sente a face queimar um pouco e volta o olhar para Shiryu.

– Tem razão. Como sempre. – ele se levanta da cadeira, aproxima-se da noiva e a abraça. – Quer ajuda com o lanche?

– Quero sim. Que tal cortar o pão em fatias para eu fazer uns sanduíches?

– Claro.

Minutos depois, Seiya volta à cozinha acompanhado de Shun e Hyoga, ambos com cara de sono e esfregando os olhos.

– Seis e meia da manhã e o Seiya vai acordar a gente com uma história de banho de cachoeira... ninguém merece. – reclama Shun.

– É, nós íamos tomar um banhozinho rápido e o Seiya resolveu ir junto. – Shiryu diz, tentando esconder ao máximo sua insatisfação.

– Isso! – Seiya diz muito empolgado. – Podemos ir agora?

– Espera, Seiya. Vamos escovar os dentes, pentear os cabelos... – Shun diz e Hyoga completa, antes de deixarem a cozinha:

– Coisas que você devia fazer também.

– Ah, pára com a frescura! Vai molhar tudo mesmo! Vamos logo!

– Seiya, além de todo mundo ter que se ajeitar um pouco, Shunrei e eu precisamos terminar de preparar o lanche. – Shiryu diz muito sério.

– Ebaaaa! Essa parte é boa! – Seiya comemora, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – Se é para ter lanche, vale a pena esperar!

– Saori não vai? – pergunta Shunrei, enquanto prepara patês para passar nos sanduíches.

– Vai sim! Já chamei! Mas me diz, Shunrei, qual é o quitute que você está preparando?

– Uns sanduíches simplezinhos, Seiya. Coisa rápida. Patê de cenoura e patê de atum.

– Delíciaaaaaa!!

– São sim! – Shiryu concorda. – De vez em quando ela faz esses patês aqui e eu como feito um louco.

– Você passa muito bem, hein, Shiryu?

– Demais, Seiya. Demais. – Shiryu sorri.

Pouco depois, Shun e Hyoga voltam à cozinha já penteados e de calções de banho.

– O Ikki vai? – Shun pergunta, sentando-se à mesa.

– Eu fui acordá-lo e ele me mandou ir para o inferno. – Seiya diz.

– Normal. Estranho seria se ele tivesse concordado. – Hyoga ri.

– Vou lá apressar a Saori! – Seiya vai ao quarto saltitando.

Meia hora depois, todos saem de casa em direção à cachoeira. Com uma toalha nas costas, Seiya canta alegremente pelo caminho, Saori vai logo atrás dele, rindo da cantoria. Shunrei caminha segurando a mão esquerda do noivo, que carrega a cesta com o lanche na direita. Shun e Hyoga, também de mãos dadas, vão ao lado deles.

– O que foi? Você está estranho. – Shun pergunta a Shiryu. O desconforto do Dragão é tão sutil que somente ele, com sua sensibilidade aguçada, percebe.

– Não foi nada. – Shiryu responde e olha ternamente para a noiva.

– Você não quer contar, mas que há algo errado, há! – Shun diz e não toca mais no assunto.

Todos se divertem na água enquanto Shiryu e Shunrei ficam sentados na beirinha do lago, ela no colo dele, a cabeça delicadamente encostada no peito do rapaz.

– Não fica chateado. – ela diz baixinho.

– Eu não estou. Estou pensativo. Tomamos uma decisão importante hoje, não é?

– Muito importante. – ela diz, abraçando-o. – Mas não tem pressa. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

– É, agora temos. – ele sorri e beija a fronte da moça.

Seiya se aproxima dos dois.

– Vão ficar aí?? Não vão entrar na água?? – ele diz.

– Vamos, Seiya. – Shiryu responde. Ele e Shunrei entram na água e brincam com os outros. Um pouco mais tarde, Shunrei se despede do noivo com um beijo e retorna à casa para preparar o almoço. Depois que ela sai, Seiya conversa com Shiryu.

– Então, como se sente estando noivo? – Seiya pergunta.

– Muito bem. – ele responde com segurança na voz, e continua, agora num tom emocionado. – Shunrei e eu nos amamos muito, Seiya. Ficar com ela é o que eu mais desejo na vida.

– Xiii... daqui a pouco sai casamento.

– O mais rápido possível. Já vamos começar a cuidar dos preparativos para nos casarmos.

– Já? Vocês acabaram de noivar!

– É, mas não tem razão para não nos casarmos logo.

– Na verdade, vocês já são casados na prática.

– Não exatamente... – Shiryu diz com timidez e olha para o chão.

– Hum... achei que já tivesse acontecido... eu e Saori já... já fizemos, sabe? Você é lerdo mesmo, hein??

– Pára, Seiya! Cada casal tem seu tempo certo. – ele diz, e pensa: "E o nosso chegou agora..."

– Lerdo!! Lerdo!! Lerdo!! – Seiya continua, dando tapinhas na cabeça de Shiryu.

– Pára, moleque! – Shiryu devolve os tapinhas. – Eu sou homem sério! Já estou até noivo!

– Mas não deixa de ser lerdo! Lerdo! Lerdo!

Nesse meio tempo, Shunrei chega em casa e encontra Minu sentada à mesa, comendo pão com patê.

– Olá. – Shunrei diz, sorrindo.

– Olá, Shunrei. – Minu responde também com um sorriso na face. – Desculpa ter mexido na cozinha. Eu acordei e não vi ninguém! Achei muito estranho. Mas estava com fome e vi aquele potinho com patê...

– Estão todos na cachoeira e eu voltei para preparar o almoço. Não tem problema nenhum em mexer na cozinha. E eu deixei um potinho de patê exatamente pensando em você e Ikki.

– Ah, obrigada! Ele ainda não acordou. Será que posso ajudar a fazer o almoço?

– Se quiser, pode sim.

As duas preparam o almoço. Quando a refeição está quase pronta, o pessoal volta para casa. Em alguns minutos, todos estão secos, vestidos e sentados à mesa, esperando para almoçar. Minu acorda Ikki, que também vem para a mesa. O almoço é animado e festivo. Todos se sentem felizes com seus pares. No final da tarde, as visitas preparam-se para deixar Rozan.

– Obrigado por terem vindo. – agradece Shiryu. – O aniversário da Shu foi muito especial esse ano e ficamos muito felizes com a presença dos nossos melhores amigos.

– Que nada, cara! Adoramos! – Seiya diz, abraçando o amigo.

– Nós também. – Shun diz olhando para Hyoga e repete o gesto de abraçar Shiryu.

– Foi bem legal, Shiryu. – Ikki também diz.

– Então, até mais. – Saori também se despede. – Tomara que vocês possam nos visitar logo em Tóquio.

– Esperamos que sim! – Shunrei diz.

– Obrigada por tudo, Shunrei. – agradece Minu.

– De nada! Voltem quando quiserem.

Shiryu e Shunrei ficam abraçados na porta de casa olhando os amigos distanciarem-se na descida da montanha. Quando estão fora do alcance da visão, Shiryu diz:

– Enfim sós.

– É. – ela murmura de volta. – Sós.

O casal entra em casa e tranca a porta. Olham-se ternamente por alguns segundos e, sem dizer nada, ele a beija. Ambos revivem as sensações que tiveram quando trocaram o primeiro beijo: o leve estremecimento do corpo, o calor na face.

– Está certa de que quer? – ele pergunta, temeroso de que o desejo fosse mais seu que da menina.

– Sim. – ela responde com uma firmeza inquestionável. – Eu quero ser sua.

Beijam-se outra vez. Um beijo intenso e sensual, como poucas vezes fizeram antes. E nessas ocasiões, sempre paravam aí pois seus corpos reagiam com tamanha intensidade que se demorassem mais um segundo no beijo podiam não ser capazes de parar. Hoje, porém, ao invés de interromperem o beijo, deixam-no seguir. Lábios e línguas tocam-se com avidez. As mãos passeiam pelos corpos um do outro. Continuam trocando beijos intensos, até que ele a segura no colo e a leva para o quarto. Com o movimento causado pelas visitas, a cama onde tinham dormido juntos na noite anterior sequer havia sido arrumada. Delicadamente, ele põe a noiva sobre o leito e a beija. Abre a blusa que ela está usando com extrema sutileza, um botão de cada vez, apreciando cada pequena extensão de pele que se descobre. Com a blusa aberta, ela a beija da mesma maneira sensual de antes, e desce os lábios pelo colo da moça, beijando-lhe os seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã de algodão. Ele se afasta uns poucos centrímetros para que ela retire a blusa por completo e quando o faz, ela se vira de costas para que ele abra o sutiã. Ele desliza o dedo indicador da nuca dela até o fecho e, usando as duas mãos, ele abre o sutiã. Shunrei se volta para ele e olha para ele com o intuito de ver sua expressão. Sorri ao ver que ele também tem um sorriso nos lábios. Beijam-se outra vez e os seios da menina tocam o peito dele, ainda coberto pela camisa. Ele passa a beijar o pescoço dela, passando daí para o colo e depois para os seios. O toque cálido dos lábios dele em seus seios fazem-na estremecer e emitir gemidos abafados. Ele interrompe um pouco os beijos para livrar-se da camisa, finalmente ficando com o torso nu. A mão esquerda dela pousa nas costas dele e, quando ele retoma as carícias nos seios dela, fecha-se num aperto intenso que arranha um pouco a pele do rapaz. A mão direita dela acaricia a nuca do dragão. Shiryu continua a beijar o corpo da noiva, sempre em trajetória descendente, sempre sem pressa. Não precisavam ter pressa, tinham o resto da tarde e toda a noite pela frente. Com as duas mãos, ele puxa suavemente a calça que ela veste, deixando-a apenas com a calcinha de algodão. Ele observa o corpo da moça minuciosamente. As pernas, apesar de fortes por tanto subir a montanha, não têm contornos musculosos. Pressiona com firmeza as mãos sobre as coxas da noiva e pousa os lábios sobre o umbigo dela. Então a toma em seus braços, trazendo-a para seu colo, e a beija outra vez, enquanto ela acaricia e beija seu peito. O sabor e o cheiro da pele bronzeada dele são inebriantes para ela. Seu corpo responde à carícia, causando-lhe um intenso calor. O corpo dele, por sua vez, reage vigorosamente aos beijos dela. Ele fica de pé e livra-se das peças de roupa que ainda cobrem seu corpo. Continuam a trocar carícias, num delicado jogo de descobrir cada pequena parte dos corpos um do outro. Sentado na cama, o rapaz traz a noiva para seu colo outra vez, seu sexo intumescido tocando o sexo úmido dela, fazendo-os estremecer a cada leve movimento. Quando não suportam mais a intensidade das carícias, ele a deita na cama. As pernas dela abrem-se para recebê-lo, enquanto um sorriso confiante aflora em sua face. Ele sorri de volta e, com o auxílio de uma das mãos, posiciona seu membro no local correto e a penetra devagar, fazendo com que ela se mova um pouco para trás e dê um suspiro abafado. Em seguida, ele se debruça um pouco sobre ela, encostando seu torso no dela. Os braços de Shunrei enlaçam Shiryu. Permanecem nesse abraço, sem moverem um músculo sequer, por alguns segundos, apenas apreciando a união entre os dois corpos, o momento em que, pela primeira vez, tornaram-se um só. Então, iniciam um movimento contínuo e cadenciado, os corpos se movendo com mais e mais intensidade, até que ela, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, emite um ofegante gemido de satisfação. Ele continua a se mover dentro dela, diminuindo um pouco o ritmo para aumentá-lo logo em seguida, até entrar num frêmito incontrolável e, com um gemido alto e duradouro, derramar sua semente dentro dela. Logo em seguida, ele aproxima a face da dela e, arfando, repete "Eu te amo" várias vezes, primeiro de olhos fechados, depois olhando nos olhos ela. Shunrei suspira, sorri e diz ao ouvido dele:

– Eu também te amo.

Ele se deita ao lado dela e a abraça, trazendo-a para junto de seu peito.

– Minha florzinha, eu te amo tanto. – ele diz, ainda ofegante, acariciando a face dela.

– Eu também te amo, Shi. Foi lindo o que acabou de acontecer entre nós.

– Foi sim. Eu sei que devíamos ter esperado para nos casarmos, mas o amor que sinto por você é tão grande... e eu já me considerava seu marido... só faltava...

– Consumar o casamento. – ela sorri.

– É, agora não falta mais. – ele assente.

Enquanto o sol se põe, os dois adormecem abraçados, sem se importarem com o lençol um pouco úmido por causa do suor de seus corpos, e sem perceberem a pequena mancha de sangue que agora marca o pano.

Continua...

--TCTS--TCTS--TCTS--

_Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Finalmenteeeeee! Já é tradição, a fic de aniversário da Shunrei só sai atrasada. Resolvi continuar a fic do ano passado e, de quebra, escrevi mais um tiquinho para o próximo ano._

_Isso aí, continua em abril de 2009, no próximo aniversário da Shu. Ou pode ser que eu adiante isso para o aniversário do Shiryu. Vamos!_

_Beijo pra todo mundo! E parabéns para a Shushu!!_

_Shauzin! (hihihihihihi!)_

_Chiisana Hana_


End file.
